L'oiseau rêve de lui
by Seishin-senpai
Summary: Doumeki/Dômeki x Yashiro. Ce petit OS se focalise sur Yashiro qui repense un peu à sa vie. (rien de bien compliqué pour ceux qui connaissent Saezuru ...)


**Ratting:** Mmh ... je veux dire: M.

**Disclaimer quand même:** Yoneda Kou que j'aime très fort ~

Petit one-shot vf de ma part. Je le recommande plutôt à ceux qui ont déjà lu quelques chapitres. Au pire, j'espère que ça vous plaira~

* * *

Les gens sont vraiment hypocrites. Ils ne cessent de se contredire.

Dis, Kageyama, si j'avais été une femme, tu m'aurais baisé? Je me souviens difficilement de cette période où je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être excité à ta vue. Et quand je te disais que je pensais à toi, surtout quand je me branlais, ça avait l'air de te dégouter, voir pire, de t'ennuyer. Je m'étais par le passé réconcilié avec l'idée de finir noyé dans mon propre sperme mais mes sentiments restent plus douloureux que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je me souviens plus de ton visage de lycéen, quand tu étais au bord des larmes à l'enterrement de ton père, c'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je vois ton visage déformé par la souffrance ... J'avais besoin de te voir, j'avais besoin de toi. Ce fut et sera toujours dur de savoir qu'on ne peut pas aimer la personne qu'on aime à cause de notre sexe. " Amis intimes ", qu'il disait ... C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le choix, je me suis éloigné, mis l'écart pour que ce petit minet de Kuga te mette le grappin dessus, quel sale mioche. Depuis le début, j'aurais du le savoir, même quand tu posais tes yeux, ton regard si perçant sur moi, j'aurais du me résoudre à renier mes sentiments ... Je ne m'y attendais pas, en réalité. Amis, hein? Tu es encore bien trop docile avec moi, tu t'inquiètes, tu as pitié d'un être aussi pathétique que moi qui ne pense qu'à se faire touer le cul jusqu'à l'estomac depuis l'enfance.

Non. Enfant, je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Je tâchais d'imaginer autre chose pendant que mon beau-père me prenait comme une femme. La douleur et l'asphyxie, se changeant en carence respiratoire, m'empêchaient de manifester mon propre avis. Au final, ces moments paradisiaques ont fait de moi ce que je suis! " Un maso et un pervers ", " un chaton dépravé " ... Quoi d'autre encore? Que disaient-il ces petits enfoirés qui sont tous passé entre mes cuisses? " Les toilettes publiques du chef ". Mieux vaut en rire que pleurer. Enfin, il y a bien quelqu'un qui ni ne rie ni ne pleure face à ces remarques... Cet homme est mon chien, mon garde du corps, -on dirait un pseudo cochon, ma parole. Je ne sais pas toujours quoi penser de l'impuissant de service. J'ai parfois envie de lui balancer des " Ca fait quoi de baiser son boss d'un simple regard, tu prends ton pied? ". C'est pas faux, il me regarde toujours comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je me fais peut-être des illusions, après tout je ne penses plus qu'à lui quand je couche avec les brutes des environs.

Avant, je couchais avec n'importe qui pour oublier, maintenant, c'est comme une sorte de rituel avant d'entamer la journée ... ou un repas ... ou même avant d'aller me coucher. C'est tellement malsain que je bandes déjà à l'idée de bander. J'aime penser à Doumeki quand je me fais prendre ... J'aime l'imaginer contre moi. J'aime le sucer. Même si au final ma bouche ne se délectera pas de sa semence, je raffole de lui. J'aime quand il caresse mes cheveux, j'aime encore plus quand ça me donne l'impression qu'il me force, moi qui ne suis pas habitué à être en pleine action sans qu'on me brûle ou me tyrannise ... Au contraire, Doumeki me caresse doucement. Il ne touche que mes cheveux et s'en ait déjà aphrodisiaque. Mais ses yeux ... la violence de son regard et encore plus brusque qu'un pénis qui pénètre un cul pas lubrifié. C'est l'une des choses que je préfères chez lui, son petit air condescendant qui me toise avec mépris. Pourtant, ce n'est que la façade. J'ai tendance à percevoir peu à peu le vrai Doumeki. Je commence à comprendre son existence plus nécessairement que la mienne. Probablement parce qu'il me plaît et qu'il est terriblement bandant, qu'il est mignon quand il me désobéis pour ensuite me supplier de le garder " là ", avec moi. Je craque, j'en peux plus, je peux pas m'empêcher de fondre à chaque fait et geste. Il est si naïf ... ça le rend terriblement adorable, cet idiot. Enfin bon ... Je me suis interdis de toucher à mes subordonnés alors autant ne pas se voiler la face de mille fantasmes. Dommage qu'il soit tout à fait mon genre. C'est d'autant plus ridicule car je n'aime pas les hommes. J'aime me faire baiser ... mais je n'aime pas aimer l'amour. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé depuis le jour ou j'y ai goûté. Je préfères largement le goût de la bite molle de mon petit Doumeki. Quel con. J'ai beau dire qu'il peut toujours me dire un " non ", je me vexe au moindre refus. Je ne me contrôle même plus moi-même ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas qui ou ce que je suis. J'ai oublié.

Doumeki. Tu savais que j'avais envie d'être baisé comme une bête par ta personne ... Tu as lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je pense que tu n'aurais pas osé le dire si tu ne le désirais pas. Tu sais que je ne te toucherai pas et pourtant, tu me fais des propositions. Pourtant tu ne te contredit jamais, tu agis honnêtement et j'ai une stupide confiance aveugle en toi. L'autre fois, j'ai failli répondre quelque chose sous le coup de l'impulsion. Mais cette vague pulsion c'est très vite évanouie en pensant à ce qu'aspirait actuellement mon être abjecte. Je ne te dégoute pas, gamin? " Tu me baiserais bien trop gentiment, je n'aimerai pas. " Désolé, gamin de sortir des excuses pareilles alors qu'un suave et sauvage Doumeki ne serait en revanche pas de refus. Même sans le côté bestiale ... si c'est toi, si tu es comme tu es ... je t'accepterai. C'est tellement agréable de dormir entre tes cuisses, Doumeki ... de sentir ton sexe dans ma bouche ou ta main dans mes cheveux ... De me faire scinder en deux par ton regard si séduisant. Tu es plus cruel que Kageyama, j'ai bien l'impression.

Doumeki, je n'arrête pas d'imaginer une quelconque réaction de ta part pendant que je me fais baiser par un quelconque inconnu et que je te force à rester à nous regarder. Doumeki, mon petit, ma chose, je fais ça, je m'imagine soudain les deux seules réactions possible de ta part: T'enfuir de ma vie d'un air dégouté et m'oublier à tout jamais ... ou bien comme à notre premier regard, notre rencontre, chasser mon bourreau avec une fureur pourtant dissipée en apparence. Et j'espère qu'à cet instant, tu feras le choix de t'occuper du corps ignoble et souillé que tu as été forcé de regarder.

- Vous êtes beau.

J'ai parfois l'impression de retrouver cette vieille sensation de lycéen dépressif. Les autres me considéraient comme un pd avec les clichés qui se marient à merveilles. J'ai ressentis ma solitude plus que jamais. J'ai toujours su que j'étais seul, étant lycéen mais c'était tout à fait normal de vivre ainsi. Kageyama fut un véritable big bang pour tout mon petit univers de débauche. Alors, j'ai pleuré, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre. Ma mère a disparut de ma tête, emportant mon beau-père qui m'apprenait à faire des enfants en me rappelant que j'étais peut-être une fille, j'ai aussi oublié mon " maître " d'antan ... les lycéens, les professeurs ... Et je n'ai pu penser qu'à lui, celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Plus que faire dresser mon pénis, il me faisait frissonner depuis les tréfonds de mes entrailles jusqu'à l'étouffement doucereux que me procurait les battements de mon coeur. Imaginer que tout est aujourd'hui brisé en éclats est plutôt ridicule et écœurant. Peut-être que c'est ce qui me pousse à me faire prendre à tout temps jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Ah ... non, j'aime ça, avoir mal. J'adore ça. Mais ces derniers temps, ça m'ennuies quand Doumeki est ailleurs tandis que la routine habituelle me dévore à nouveaux. Je vais finir par mourir d'overdose de baise à ce rythme. Ahh ... comment réagirais-tu sans moi, Doumeki. Si là maintenant, devant tes beaux yeux je tentais sérieusement de mettre fin à mes jours, comment réagirais-tu, mon petit?

- Boss.

- Allez, laisse-moi te la sucer complétement.

- Boss, seriez-vous ... un peu mal en point ces derniers temps? Je vous trouve plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, seriez-vous souffrant.

Souffrant? Me faire pas rire, salop. Souffrant d'excitation alors que je reprends ton sexe dans ma bouche. Et tu ne réagis toujours pas. Et tu caresses soudain mes cheveux. Et je rêve de te sentir bander dans ma bouche. Et d'un autre côté j'espère que rien ne changera. Je ne veux pas vivre avec l'idée que ton corps puisse s'exciter sans qu'ont aient l'occasion de se toucher. Je ne pourrais pas cohabiter avec l'idée que ton corps bien propre et le mien ne peuvent se délecter d'une liaison jouissive. J'ai commencé à me masturber. Doumeki, tes doigts ont touchés ma peau. Je frôlerais presque le néant si tu continues. J'ai besoin d'un contact. Ma main frotte désespérément cette chose si molle, si moqueuse de cet homme traumatisé par sa faiblarde de soeur de merde. Ca serait un cauchemar pour moi de ne pas bander. Je n'aurais plus rien pour moi sur le coup.

- Vous êtes si beau.

J'ai relevé mon visage dans l'idée de lui répliquer quelque chose de vicieux et méchant jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Il rapprocha son visage du mien. Mon souffle brûlant ... son souffle tiède mais pourtant moins irrégulier qu'à l'ordinaire. Oh, mon petit Doumeki ... ton regard me brûle et tes yeux me tuent. J'ai stoppé tout mouvement et j'ai saisi le moment, j'ai arrêté le temps pour faire de son air mien. J'inspirais ce qu'il expirait et réciproquement. Nous étions si proches et pourtant si éloignés. Que voulions-nous l'un de l'autre? Qu'aspirons-nous? Que faisons-nous à nous toucher bien que de manières très diverses? Doumeki.

- Si beau ...

- Arrête. Tu vas me faire pleurer de honte face à tant de mièvreries.

- Je ne mens pas. Je vous trouves réellement ... très attirant.

Mes yeux se sont brièvement écarquillés. Un court temps, qui reprit soudain controle de mon corps qui enserrait Doumeki dans mes bras. Ma nudité ne le dérangea pas, il posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour me tenir contre lui pendant que je lui montais dessus alors qu'il faisait l'amour avec nos lèvres. Mon coeur s'est mit à battre violemment. Ca faisait longtemps. A quoi est-ce dut? L'excitation? L'odeur de Doumeki? Ses doux doigts froids soutenant mon cul? Je bandais toujours aussi sauvagement mais soudain, c'était bien moins préoccupant pour Doumeki qui semblait perdu, comme dans une sorte de transe. Il me berça tendrement pendant notre danse langoureuse. C'était une première. C'était ça la douceur? C'est vraiment curieux ... et étrange. J'ai du mal à m'y faire. Mais Doumeki me baise les lèvres, il m'embrasse avec fureur et c'est terriblement bon. Je me contrefiche du reste de l'univers, de mon passé et de mon avenir. Puisque c'est Doumeki. Etrangement, tandis que je l'incitais à faire rentrer ses doigts dans mon cul, je ressentais plus fortement que jamais le besoin d'en faire ma chose à moi et moi seul. Disons que ... je ne voulais personne d'autre. Je ne nécessitais pour rien au monde d'un ou de deux autres partenaire supplémentaire. Car le jeu n'en était pas un.

- Ahh ... Doumeki.

L'odeur qui se dégageait de lui me donnait des vertiges. Ou peut-être était-ce ses baisers? Il me fit plonger droit vers le sol. Enfin, c'est ce que je cru ... En réalité, je percuta plutôt un lit. Depuis quand étions nous dans ma chambre? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je sentais ses doigts me parcourir, me déchirer l'anus de passion. Doumeki, ah mon cher petit, allez, laisse-moi monter sur toi comme une femme. Nous n'aurions qu'à dire que ce n'était qu'une connerie dut à un excès d'alcool au lieu d'un excès de phéromones ...

Les mains de Doumeki caressaient principalement mes jambes, l'intérieur de mes cuisses ... Je me suis souvenu qu'il aimait les belles jambes. Les miennes semblaient follement lui plaire.

- Votre corps n'as aucun tatouage. C'est tellement magnifique.

- Nnh ... Pas besoin de tatouage ... quand ... un corps peut déceler ... bien des horreurs.

- C'est si doux et souple ... J'aime votre peau. Comme pratiquement tout ce qui se rapporte à vous.

- Nnh ... Aaagh...

Doumeki, vas-tu m'ouvrir enfin ton coeur tout comme tu m'ouvres les jambes? Avec cette même délicatesse ... comme si je manquais de me briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Doumeki prend soin de mon corps. Il protège ma vie. Embrase mon coeur ... Je redécouvres le goût de la nécessité d'un corps chaud dans lequel on peut se blottir.

- Haa ... haa ...

- Boss ...

- Dou-... ah!

Ses doigts se mettaient à mouvoir avec sensualité dans mon orifice. Je l'entourais d'un bras, me masturbant de l'autre main. Doumeki me regarda d'un air plus serein qu'à l'ordinaire et ferma les yeux quand mon visage se colla au sien. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas donné de baisers? Ai-je déjà seulement offert mes lèvres avec une tendresse pareille? J'en doute. Je ... J'aime. J'aime ces sensations. J'aime le Doumeki qui me prend avec douceur. J'aime ma chose dressée contre la sienne et j'aime aimer qu'il me pénètre avec ses doigts. Je veux rester à ses côtés. J'ai un peu de mal à te montrer cette partie de moi-même mais je vois que tu fermes amoureusement les yeux quand je t'embrasse.

- Doumeki ...

Mes lèvres soudain se mirent à brûler. Je la ressentais plus intensément qu'à n'importe quel autre instant passé, cette sensation doucereuse et affreusement délectable. Doumeki me posa doucement sur son sexe toujours mou. Je me frottais fébrilement à son corps résistant et svelte. Mes mains m'aidaient à danser sur son bassin tandis qu'il se nourrissait de ma nuque. Quel plaisir ... non, quel bonheur d'être ensemble et de se peloter langoureusement, comme ça. Toi et moi.

- Boss ...

- D...Doumeki.

- Boss, je vous a-...

Une vive lumière me fit sortir d'une sorte de torpeur surréaliste. J'ouvris grand les yeux pour y retrouver ma chambre, mon lit et le corps allongé de Doumeki dont une partie restait coincée sous mon poids.

- ... -out mon coeur.

Il se dégagea et me fixa d'un regard attentif, attendant d'entendre ma voix.

- Nh, hein? Pardon, tu disais? Tu me réveilles avec ta douce voix rauque, sois plus clair ... Quelle heure est-il au juste?

- Pardonnez-moi. Il est midi passé. Vous dormiez sur mon bras, j'ai du bouger un peu parce que je ne le sentais pratiquement plus.

- " Pardon, pardon " ... t'arrête un peu de t'excuser!

- Pardon ...

- La ferme, Doumeki.

Idiot. Chien. Va crever saleté d'impuissant. Dire que j'aime un homme aussi borné que toi. Ne me regarde pas, tu vas empirer ma trique. Je veux prendre une douche. Je vais éviter de prendre mon petit déjeuner habituel ... après tout, ce n'est plus l'heure pour sucer un oreille sur pattes! Je suis sûr qu'il m'a fixé pendant tout ce temps en train de dormir. C'est inutile quand on peut même pas bander. Regarder pour voir, ça t'apporte quoi, gamin? Ca ne fais qu'empoisonner mon coeur avec de faux espoirs et de vains fantasmes.

- Boss.

- Quoi encore, l'impuissant?!

- Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, rêvé que je vous prennes?

- J'en doute fortement ...

- Si je puis me permettre, vous vous trahissez ... car vous parliez dans votre sommeil.

- Oh, je vois. Doumeki, enlève ta ceinture. Ce petit air insolent à l'instant même m'as fait bander à mort.

- Très aimable mais je refuse.

- Pourquoi donc?

Cet idiot c'est d'abord permis d'hésiter.

- ... Vous seriez capable de m'entrainer dans vos fantasmes et je vais moi aussi rêver de vous cette nuit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de rêver de quelqu'un comme moi, Doumeki.

- ... mais je respecte ce que vous êtes. Je vous trouve beau et même imposant. Comment ne pas rêvez d'un tel homme que vous?

Doumeki. J'ai l'impression que ... si un beau jour, je m'approche de la mort sous tes yeux, tu aurais encore une réaction aussi douloureuse qu'adorable. Mon mignon petit Doumeki ... savais-tu que les rêves révélaient des désirs inconscients?

- Allez, ne parle plus et laisse-moi te dévorer comme un affamé.

Ou peut-être que j'espère encore trop.

**The End.**


End file.
